My Feeling About Your Smile
by Hanabi Kaori
Summary: Menceritakan bagaimana perasaan Frau sejak awal pertemuannya dengan Teito, hingga awal perjalanan dengan Teito. Ia yang selalu menyukai senyuman Teito. Frau POV. Shonen-ai. Fanfic ini sangat pendek! Don't like, Don't read. RnR Pleas!


_**Summary: **_Menceritakan bagaimana perasaan Frau sejak awal pertemuannya dengan Teito, hingga awal perjalanan dengan Teito. Ia yang selalu menyukai senyuman Teito.

_**Warning: **__Canon Modification_. Frau POV. OOC _**(**__Hana usahakan tetap In Chara, tapi mohon dimaklumi kalau tetap berkesan OOC__**)**_. _**Shonen-ai**__. Fanfic ini sangat pendek!_

_**Don't like, Don't read**_

_**Rate:**_ T

_**Genre: **_

Romance**/** Drama

_**Disclamer:**_

07-Ghost © Amemiya Yuki & Yukino Ichihara

_**Fanfic:**_ _My Feeling About Your Smile_ © Hanabi Kaori **(**_It's Me!_**)**

_**Pairing: **_

Frau **x** Teito

Mikage **x **Teito

**.**

_**.**_

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>—My Feeling About Your Smile—<strong>

* * *

><p>Kau selalu bisa tersenyum bersamanya. Bersama dengan sahabatmu... atau mungkin Ia lebih dari sahabat untukmu? Pertama kalinya aku melihat kalian bersama. Kau yang saat itu langsung memeluk dirinya. Lalu saat Ia tiba-tiba hilang kesadaran, Kau dengan panik berteriak meminta pertolongan.<p>

Jadi Ia begitu pentingkah untukmu? Mikage. Itu namanya bukan? Kau mencintainya, Teito? Tanpa Kau tahu, sejujurnya aku menyukaimu. Sejak awal kita bertemu, saat kau jatuh dari langit. Hanya satu yang kupikirkan di saat itu.

'_**Apa itu? Mungkinkah malaikat...?'**_

Rasanya menggelikan mengingat aku yang salah satu dari _07-Ghost_ ini bisa berpikiran begitu. Tapi... memang itulah yang kupikirkan. Rohmu yang begitu cantik, sayangnya kau itu menyebalkan. Tak salah aku memberimu julukan _'Kuso Gaki'_. Dan pertama kalinya aku melihatmu tersenyum... adalah saat kau bersama Mikage.

Kuakui, senyummu manis. Tapi kenapa hanya ketika bersamanya kau bisa tersenyum? Entah mengapa aku merasa cemburu... apa karena saat itu aku sudah langsung jatuh cinta padamu? Setiap melihatmu yang bisa tersenyum tulus bersama Mikage, aku benar-benar merasa tak nyaman.

Inikah yang namanya cemburu? Lucu sekali. Rasanya benar-benar membuatku tak nyaman. Seandainya kau bisa tersenyum juga seperti itu untukku Teito...

Apa yang kupikirkan? Harapan bodoh! Kau dan aku tidaklah akur. Tapi siapapun boleh berharap, bukan? Jadi tak ada salahnya jika aku berharap begitu, dan lagi... Itu hanya sebuah harapan...

Labrador menyampaikan hal yang tak terduga padaku dan Castor. Mendengar hal itu, Castor memutuskan untuk selalu mengawasimu dan Mikage dengan boneka-bonekanya. Ya... Hal yang benar-benar tak kami inginkan terjadi. Castor merasakan salah satu boneka pengintainya hancur, dan ternyata seseorang mengendalikan tubuh Mikage.

"_**Ayanami."**_

Lelaki brengsek yang terus menerus mengejarmu demi benda yang disebut _'Eye of Mikhail' _itu. Dia dengan tega memanfaatkan Mikage sebagai kelemahanmu. Seandainya bisa, aku pasti akan menyelamatkan Mikage dan tanpa membunuhnya. Tapi maaf... Mikage sudah tak mungkin diselamatkan lagi. Pada akhirnya kau kehilangan orang yang berharga bagimu... Dan juga kehilangan senyumanmu...

Kau kehilangan senyumanmu dan mulai menitikkan air mata di kala itu. Melihatmu yang hanya bisa tersenyum bersama Mikage memang membuat hatiku tak nyaman karena cemburu.

Tapi melihat senyumanmu lenyap dan tergantikan oleh air mata, justru lebih menyiksa hatiku. Seharusnya aku tak berpikir macam-macam. Tak peduli meski hatimu bersama orang lain, yang penting kau selalu tersenyum. Harusnya itulah yang kupikirkan.

Aneh rasanya jika mengingat kita belum lama kenal. Lewat perjumpaan aneh yang tak terduga. Kau tahu Teito? Aku bukanlah seseorang yang bisa dengan mudah menyampaikan isi hatinya yang terdalam.

Aku hanya bisa mendukungmu dengan caraku sendiri. Cara-cara yang justru membuatmu kesal. Dengan menemukan reinkarnasi Mikage yang ternyata adalah seekor Fyulong muda, kuharap kau bisa kembali tersenyum.

Mulai saat itu, aku telah berjanji pada diriku sendiri, juga kepadamu. Aku akan selalu melindungimu. Dalam hati... Aku menambahkan janji untukku sendiri yang kau tak perlu tahu.

_**'Aku akan melindungimu... Dan juga melindungi senyumanmu...'**_

Kau masih ingat saat aku dituduh sebagai seorang pembunuh? Sungguh, entah bagaimana menjelaskan perasaanku ketika kau dengan rela datang dan bermaksud membebaskan aku dari penjara.

Tapi... Jika kau melakukannya, maka kau akan dianggap sebagai penjahat juga. Lagipula, tak ada gunanya. Meski kau telah menggunakan _zaiphon_ milikmu berkali-kali, dinding itu tak hancur bahkan retak sekalipun.

_**"Jika kau ingin aku merasa lebih baik, tersenyumlah."**_

Oh, lupakan! Apa yang baru saja aku katakan? Apa menekam dalam penjara sudah membuatku hilang akal? Saat itu kau terbelalak dengan wajah merah sambil menutup telinga kirimu. Kau berkata bahwa kau tidak bisa melakukannya, ditambah lagi kau mengataiku 'bodoh'.

Meski kau manis, kau tetap saja menyebalkan. Lalu kau berenang pergi setelah kau bilang akan mengeluarkan aku dari penjara, tak peduli apapun yang kukatakan. Cih, sepertinya kau beranggapan aku hanya menggodamu. Setelah lama berdiam diri tanpa gerakan sama sekali, kau tiba-tiba berbalik dan..

_**Tersenyum..?**_

Hei, apa benar kau itu tersenyum? Setahuku yang seperti itu bukan senyum namanya. Tapi... Lupakan! Bukan itu masalahnya! Kau... Tersenyum untukku Teito..? Aku terpaku. Hanya diam memandangimu. Meski kelihatannya senyumanmu itu begitu berat, tapi bisa kulihat kau berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tersenyum. Senyuman yang pertama kali kau tunjukkan khusus untukku seorang...

Saat Bastien-_sama_ tewas... sebenarnya aku merasa kehilangan. Tapi aku berusaha menutupinya. Aku amat merasa bersalah karena membuatmu menangis hanya karena mengkhawatirkan aku... kau, benar-benar menangis hanya karena khawatir padaku, Teito?

Di saat salah satu anak buah Ayanami berhasil mendapatkan _Eye of Mikhail_ karena aku lebih memilih untuk menyelamatkanmu, kau bertanya padaku...

"_**Kenapa kau tidak mengambil mata itu? kenapa kau lebih memilihku?"**_

Kenapa kau bisa bertanya begitu? Apa kau benar-benar berpikir bahwa _Eye of Mikhail_ lebih berharga dari nyawamu, untukku? Kau selamat... dalam dekapanku saat ini...itulah yang terpenting untukku. Tak peduli dengan mata itu! Mata itu akan kita rebut kembali suatu saat nanti! Tapi yang terpenting adalah dirimu sendiri!

Saat ujian akhir, kau terpojok oleh bayangan _Eye of Mikhail_ milikmu sendiri yang menyerupai Ayanami. Para panitia ujian berpikir untuk menghentikan ujian karena melihat Kau sudah tak mungkin lagi bertahan dalam ujian ini. Tapi aku menghentikan mereka... karena aku percaya.

'_**Kau takkan kalah, Teito...'**_

Pasukan militer dari _district_ 1 menyerang _district_ 7 ini. Sedang kau sendiri masih belum keluar dari dalam ruang ujian. Yang bisa kulakukan saat itu hanya menghalangi _**(**__atau mungkin menghajar__**)**_ para pasukan yang bermaksud mendekati ruang tempat ujianmu.

"_**Teito Klein, lulus."**_

Aku tak bisa mengucapkan selamat atas kelulusanmu secara terang-terangan. Tapi setidaknya, aku ingin menyambutmu saat keluar dari pintu _final_ itu. Kau tersenyum kecil melihatku.

Kau sudah tak bisa lagi berada di _district_ 7, dan akupun menemanimu pergi. Tak hanya untuk menghindari pasukan militer dan Ayanami, tapi juga untuk melanjutkan pembelajaranmu sebagai seorang _bishop_. Seperti yang telah kujanjikan... aku akan selalu melindungimu...

_Mulai sekarang dan selamanya. Bolehkah aku berharap agar kau selalu tersenyum? Izinkan aku untuk selalu melihat senyumanmu. Takkan kubiarkan kau kembali meneteskan air mata. Karenanya, tersenyumlah Teito..._

* * *

><p><strong>—<em>Owari—<em>**

* * *

><p>Hana: Hanabi Kaori kembali lagi dengan satu lagi fanfic 07-Ghost! *nebar kembang 7 rupa*<p>

Ah... gomen kalau fanfic ini gaje banget... Hana ngetiknya pas lagi kena insomnia di tengah malam. Dan tara!~ jadilah fanfic aneh bin gaje ini!#PLAK#

Dan sebenarnya, Hana ragu-ragu mau publish fic ini... alasannya, karena ini fanfic terpendek yang pernah Hana publish... jadi mohon maaf Minna-san! Dan maaf banget kalau banyak _typo_, EYD yang salah, Alur kecepetan atau nggak jelas! Yang pasti, Hana juga manusia biasa yang bisa salah! Jangan lupa tinggalkan **REVIEW** ya!

* * *

><p>'<em>Only stupid Author competing to beat fellow pair ...<em>

_fic made __with the __**heart**__ ... not by __**hatred**__ ...'_

_By_

_**Hanabi Kaori**_


End file.
